Timeline
Pre-1816 Note: Unless contradictory with an event in this section, all OTL events of this era remains untouched *'June 12, 1790:' Hereditary Prince-Bishop Danilo of Montenegro was born to Prince-Bishop Petar I (who in OTL never had children and passed the throne over to his nephew). He would later be sent to London to study *'1804:' Montenegrin Prince-Bishop Petar I ordered weapon delivery at high amounts due to the expanding hostilities in Europe *'1805:' The Ottoman Empire and the French Empire signed an Alliance Treaty *'1806:' The Ottomans invaded Montenegro with the aid of the French; however Montenegro was able to repeat the victory 10 years before. Montenegro enlarged its territory and signed a truce with the Ottomans, ensuring peace for the next years *'July 12, 1811:' Prince-Bishop Petar I passed away. HPB Danilo ascended to the throne as Sovereign Prince Danilo I of Montenegro; Montenegro became Principality *'January 12, 1812:' Danilo I initiated reforms to replicate the successes of England post-Civil War by announcing elections *'Jan 12 - Nov 7, 1812 in Montenegro:' See Miracle of Montenegro (Prj 1) *'Nov 8, 1812:' Start of Montenegrin Civil War *'Dec 1, 1815:' Danilo I and the Council of Representatives retook Cetinje, Montenegrin Civil War ends The differences of the Congress of Vienna, OTL and ATL *Montenegro's new ATL borders are recognized *None of the Northern Italian states were returned or given to the Habsburgs, except Lucca which was taken by Marie Louise. Parma was returned to the House of Bourbon-Parma. Modena was returned to Maria Beatrice who married a native, Petronio Ferri. Tuscany was awarded to the House of Auersperg, whose principality was annexed by Baden in 1806. Venice was returned to the status of a Republic. Lombardy was awarded to Eugene de Beauharnais (Eugène of Lombardy). These states were awarded the titles Republic (Venice), Grand Duchy (Lombardy, Tuscany) and Duchy (Lucca, Modena, Parma). *To compensate for failed Austrian claims to Italian-speaking territories, the Austro-Ottoman border is adjusted to the south (due to the Ottomans' enthusiastic attitude towards Napoleon) *Non-territorial changes: see Congress of Vienna (Prj 1) 1816 - 18: The First Interbellum *'July 13, 1816:' The representatives of Bavaria, Saxony, Wurttemberg, Hesse-Kassel, Baden and Hesse-Darmstadt meets in Munich to negotiate a possibility to counter Prussian and Austrian influence in the German Confederation *'July 15, 1816:' The additional states of Saxe-Meiningen, Hohenzollern-Hechingen, Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen and Nassau participate in negotiation *'July 30, 1816:' Preliminary version of the Treaty of the South German Alliance (Vertrag von der Süddeutschen Allianz) is finalized, parties agree not to release treaty until a de facto dissolution of the German Confederation and/or a Prusso-Austrian War *'October 1, 1816:' Leaders of the United Kingdom (also representing Hanover), Denmark, Sweden (including Norway) and the Netherlands (including Belgium and Luxembourg) meet in London to create a North Sea Alliance (NSA) in spite of previous wars and disagreements *'October 9, 1816:' King Charles XIV Johann of Sweden leaves London due to an unknown dispute with Danish King Frederick VI, apparently due to Swedish claims to Bornholm, which was turned down by the 1660 Treaty of Copenhagen but reopened by Charles XIV Johann *'November 11, 1816:' Second round of negotiations for the NSA in Amsterdam *'January 12, 1817:' Third round of negotiations for the NSA in Copenhagen *'March 3, 1817:' Fourth round of negotiations for the NSA in Rotterdam *'June 15, 1817:' Final Treaty of the North Sea Alliance (Treaty on the Creation of the North Sea Alliance and of Eternal Peace and Friendship in the North Sea Region) signed, and the NSA becomes the first international organisation to have a headquarters (in Hanover the city) * Category:Project 1 Category:Timelines